


瓦洛佳不挑食

by little_shawn



Category: Political RPF - Russian 21st c.
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:55:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24663445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_shawn/pseuds/little_shawn
Summary: 庆祝大帝下岗再就业的20周年无脑沙雕文
Relationships: Dmitry Medvedev/Vladimir Putin
Kudos: 7





	瓦洛佳不挑食

**Author's Note:**

> 是小和尚啦～我来搬运留存了

自从疫情开始之后，工作就成倍的增加，弗拉基米尔感觉自己都快变成病毒学专家了。去医院探望一下情况吧，结果几天之后被告知陪同的医生被确诊了。然后，他就被隔离在了新奥加廖沃的总统官邸，每天还要被扎爪子确定身体健康。

所有的会议都变成了线上视频会议。今天又有一个。弗拉基米尔叹了口气，带上了自己的老花镜。视频会议对他可太不友好了，所有人都被分成了一个一个的小格子，满满当当挤满一个电视屏幕，只有说话的那个人才会被放大。他都看不清所有人的脸。但是今天的会议季玛会参加。想办法让季玛多说几句。

开完了视频会议，还要拍照发推特，再不发社交媒体，怕是那些捕风捉影的记者是打算把他写上头版头条，标题都起好了 **“震惊！露西娅总统多日不曾露面竟是因为。。。”“头条！在当前情况下，总统先生竟然。。。”**

换了件淡湖水蓝的毛衣，看上去温柔一点。嗯，找个看上去不显得憔悴的角度。嗯，再补点粉吧。嗯，换个角度，这个角度脑袋反光太严重了。

好好好，赶紧发。发完了之后再去扎一针就可以开始工作了。

自从成为了fsb的副主席之后，德米特里拥有的私人时间更多了。当他正在愉快地摸鱼刷推特的时候发现，诶，瓦洛佳的推特更新了！瓦洛佳发了一张自己的照片，并表示身体健康。嗯，瓦洛佳穿毛衣的样子好好看哦。德米特里一边按下保存键一边想着，瓦洛佳这张图肯定修过了。早上视频会议的时候他的头像放那么大，明显瘦了不少，估计又不好好吃饭了。

德米特里掐着时间点给弗拉基米尔打了一个视频电话。在一个月的突击使用练习之下，弗拉基米尔对于电子产品的使用明显顺手了不少。

“亲爱的瓦洛佳你好，现在是中午12:30，请问你吃饭了吗？”

弗拉基米尔好笑的看着出现在屏幕上的德米特里，给他看了看放在一边的工作餐。“你看看，又是这些东西。我稍微吃了点，胃口不好。他们做的东西总归是这样。”

“那你也稍微多吃一点，少熬夜。”

“知道了，你也少吃一点蓝莓蛋糕，我让他们给你准备点黑加仑冰激凌，低脂的。”被戳穿最近吃胖的小熊气呼呼的挂断了视频电话。想想有黑加仑冰激凌，感觉也不错。

到了该吃晚饭的时候，弗拉基米尔看着送到桌边的晚餐，头疼地把他们推到了桌子的另一头。作为总统，换个厨师不是什么大事情，总不会上新闻吧，明天就换。

“总统先生，有一个来自九号的快件。”  
“拿进来吧。”

弗拉基米尔看着桌上的盒子，瞪大了眼睛。这是一个，饭盒？？？虽然被裹得严严实实，外面还有着浓浓的消毒水味道，但这是一个来自九号的，饭盒？？？

弗拉基米尔看看饭盒，又看看杵在门口的保安，挥挥手让他们出去了。  
  
“瓦洛佳，收到快件了吗？”仿佛是算好了时间，保安一出门，德米特里的视频电话就打了过来。视频被接通的第一秒，德米特里愉快的声音就传了进来。

“你让他们送的？”  
“你赶紧吃，吃完我和你讨论一下事情，哎哎哎，别挂视频啊，谁知道你挂了视频之后还吃不吃。”

弗拉基米尔无奈地打开了饭盒，对着屏幕里的小熊吃起了他的晚餐。一边吃着弗拉基米尔一边想，这个叫做什么，吃播？

大量的文件需要批阅，他的胃口实在是不怎么样。把一些他不爱吃的食物扒拉到角落，然后戳几口他觉得还行的食物塞进嘴里。

德米特里看着屏幕里那个人吃饭的样子，没忍住叹了口气，“瓦洛佳，是我准备的不好吃吗？你怎么吃这么少。”

还在和食物做斗争的弗拉基米尔听到后，拿叉子的手顿了一顿。季玛准备的啊，那些东西看起来好吃一点了呢，就，好吃一点。弗拉基米尔把刚刚被堆在角落里的东西又叉了起来，一边咀嚼，一边嘟囔，“如果是辛辣一点的食物就好了。”

德米特里忍不住扶额，“瓦洛佳你要是觉得不好吃就别吃了。反正你拒绝的菜比你吃过的还多。”

弗拉基米尔像是不服气一样，迅速吃完了所有的食物，反驳到，“我不挑食，只是厨师做的永远都是这些东西。”

“是，瓦洛佳不挑食，我们来讨论文件吧。”  
fin


End file.
